New World of Fantasies
by Lancer Octivus
Summary: Once again Lancer appears in another fic, this time to help Marche and co find a way back home, but will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

New World of Fantasies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, only this story.

 _Just like any story I assume you know a bit about the subject, but if not I would brush up. Otherwise this story will make no sense._

"Oi wake up will ya!" a voice said

Lancer opened his eyes and looked around; it was a warm day with barely any clouds, showing off the beautiful, yet rarely seen sky. Lancer had a weird feeling, and then it hit him. Yesterday it was snowing, and nowhere in was there a desert.

"Where am I?" Lancer asked

"Wot you mean? You in Sphrom"

"God my head hurts" Lancer said while standing up. "Why am I on a roof?" Lancer asked

"I dunno I found you up 'ere"

"Lancer shook his heak, he had a massive headache. Then he looked at who was talking to him. "Who…No, what are you?"

"I'm a Nu Mou, wot never seen a Nu Mou before?"

"No, never. I don't even know what a Nu Mou is."

"Well, you ought to get a good look, cause 'ere I am" The Nu Mou said raising his arms, and spinning in a circle

"So, wot you think"

"Honestly, your voice does not match what you look like" Lancer stated shrugging

"Really? Ya know you're pretty rude for a 'uman, I oughta' give you a lesson!" The Nu Mou said as it swung what looked a lot like a trumpet.

Lancer grabbed it, and threw the Nu Mou to the ground, using the instrument as leverage. Lancer looked behind him, and several people stopped shopping to see the commotion. Lancer turned his head back and got one final look at the Nu Mou, it was wearing a leather coat, had a light almost fusia hat, and had what looked like a whip in its left hand. Its skin was dark grey, giving enormous contrast to the fusia hat. Lancer jumped back, and grabbed the edge of the roof. He let go as he kicked off the wall and landed with a roll. Then started casually walking away, as to not attract more attention, until he found an opening between houses, then he slipped in, and disappeared.

Shara POV.

Shara walked towards where all the commotion was coming from, she looked around, and noticed a young boy, or a man. She couldn't tell from this distance. She walked closer; it was a young human male. He looked slightly older than Shara, in his late teens, or possibly early twenties, she couldn't tell. He was tall, about six human feet, as if it were Viera; he would be closer to 5. He was quite handsome, had dark red hair, almost burgundy, piercing violet eyes, and had thick black leather, with a dark red strap going from his left shoulder, to the bottom of the right side of his waist. She assumed it wrapped around the back. All in all he was strikingly handsome. Over to his right was a rough looking Nu Mou beastmaster, Eleren, a well known; yet petty criminal. There were wanted posters all of town for him. Shara watched as the young man yanked Eleren to the ground, and climbed down the building. He walked casually down the road, occasionally stealing glances at the people watching, or shuffling past him. He looked at a gap between the surrounding buildings, and slipped between when he thought no one was watching. She heard a shout, and looked over and saw Eleren with the rest of his cronies interrogating the nearby civilians for where the young man went. Shara walked over, "he went that way" she said misleading them. Eleren scowled before he ran off. She waited a few seconds before heading off towards the last place she saw the young man. She turned the corner, and straight into what seemed to be an enormous glaive. The young man was holding it parallel to the wall on his left. The blade of the glaive went about a third the way to the handle. The blade, was pitch black, with dark crimson edges. The handle itself appeared to be seven and a half human feet long. It had a leather strap securing the young man's arm in. She paused, and raised her hands. She had no chance to win if an engagement started at this range. After all, she's an archer, not a fencer. "Who are you?" the young man asked.

Lancer POV

Lancer heard, light footsteps, followed by a clatter of what sounded like sticks hitting each other, mixed in with a metallic clang. Lancer squeezed up against against the wall, but the sound kept coming closer. He looked around for a weapon for self defense, and saw a long metal pole sticking out behind him. It led up to his back, so he felt around, and pulled it out in front of him like he would a sword. It was a large glaive, with a leather loop which Lancer assumed was to support his arm. He was ambidextrous, so he put on his left arm, stepped back and put it in front of him, he tried holding it with his right arm, but it was awkward to do so. Finally the figure turned in front of him, and paused, eyes widening. She was beautiful, she had silvery hair, a green half cut, sleeve-less shirt that showed off quite a bit, almost too much. Along with a green skirt, that went down to about her knees. She was adorned with leather bands, and had ripped leather tights on. On her back was a crimson bow, with a quiver full of arrows, that looked as if they could pierce any armor. She also had a yellow scarf around her waist, acting as a sort of sash, or belt.

The only thing Lancer could manage to get out was "who are you?"

 _Tell me what you think, and please review. If you came here from my other fic, then don't worry I will continue it shortly after this chapter goes up. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own FFTA, only this story.**_

"I'm Shara"

The man looked at her for a second or so then put his weapon away. "Sorry" he said, I thought I was being pursued"

"What's your name?" Shara asked

"Lancer" he said

"What clan are you in?" Shara asked

"Clan? I don't what you're talking about" Lancer said, "I don't even know where I am."

"You're in Sphrom." Shara said not understanding

"That's what that thing… or Nu Mou said back there, but I don't know where Sphrom is."

"Sphrom is one of the major cities in the world of Ivalice"

"Ivalice is a world? This must be a dream, where I'm from Ivalice is a small snowy town in the northern hemisphere."

"This isn't a dream, here follow me, I know someone who had the same problem."

"Who?"

"Ritz, she's a few years younger than me."

"How old are you?"

"In human years I'm 19, Ritz told me she's soon to be 15" Shara stated while walking down the bustling street.

Lancer looked around, everything seemed to be made out of sun dried stucco, and there were market stands with iron clad people, which looked remarkably like lizards. And clothes lines spanning from building to building. Everything seemed mid-ages, the sky was clear, and he could see the large silhouette of a castle in the distance. "All these people… they look like Lizards, what are they?"

"Those are Bangaa, one of the many types of sentient species" Shara said, not stopping to turn.

"Why are there so many?" Lancer asked

"Sphrom was settled by the Bangaa, and most haven't moved to a different town."

"I see, where are we going?" Lancer said asking, yet another question

"To the biggest pub in all of Sphrom" Shara answered

"To meet Ritz?"

"Yes, she'll explain the ropes to you."

"Okay, I'll stop asking questions then." Lancer stated

They walked into a rather large building, Lancer looked around. There were Bangaa and Nu Mou everywhere, along with a few Humans and Viera. He saw something float by near the far corner to his left. He looked closer, and saw what looked like a floating ball of white fur, it had a antenna on its head, with a ball of red hanging just off the tip.

Lancer shook his head, and continued walking slowly. The passed by what looked like the bar keeper, he was human, and wore a white turban draped around his head. He nodded to Lancer and Shara as they passed by. The pub was packed to the brim with several different people. Some just couples out having a laugh, with cheery faces, and other dressed in armor with grim looks about them. But Lancer noticed one thing in particular, none of them had a Glaive. Some had spears that looked like they could pierce the scales of a dragon, but none were bladed into the handle.

Lancer noticed Shara had stopped walking, and engaged in a conversation with one of the floating fur-balls. Lancer stopped abruptly, and turned. "This is Lancer, I'm hoping he'll join our clan here soon." Shara stated motioning to Lancer

"Nice to meet you kupo!" it said cheerfully

"Uh, nice to meet you to" Lancer said, thoughtfully. "What are you?"

"I'm a moogle kupo! Haven't you seen one? We're hard to miss you know."

"A moogle…I see. I'm new to this world you see, nothing seems normal here…you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"You don't look like a baby to me kupo! You sound a lot like Ritz, she can help you understand things around here kupo, at least I hope so."

"Well, that's what I'm here for." Lancer said

"Neumann, do you know where Ritz is?" Shara asked the moogle

"No kupo…Last I heard she went out with a few others to find Marche"

"Without me? Alright, thanks Neumann, I'll be back. Stay here Lancer" Shara said while turning to leave.

"Not happening, if going with you will help find Ritz, then I'm coming with you."

"… Fine, we are low on clan members, so I suppose you can come. Just don't be stupid and rush head long into battle. There are rules I'll explain to you when we next get into battle." Shara said while nodding.

"Neumann, can you come with us, and bring along whoever else we have." Shara ordered

"We are the only ones not out on a mission kupo." Neumann said somberly

"Alright, it looks like we'll definitely need you then" Shara said, turning to look at Lancer.

"Shall we be off then?" Lancer said

"We shall, in just a moment. First you need to join our clan." Shara said

"How do I do that?" Lancer asked

"Here, sign this scroll" Shara said while handing Lancer a piece of parchment and a quill

"Alright, hope I'm not signing my life away." Lancer said while he read over it

"Nothing like that and you can leave anytime." Shara said nodding as Lancer signed. You have beautiful handwriting" Shara noticed as Lancer finished signing with a flourish

Lancer handed back the parchment and quill "here" he said

"Alright, one last thing. Let's check your armor" Shara said nodding towards Neumann

Neumann walked over and pulled out some kind of gadget, "wow kupo, you have a acacia hat, dark gear, germinas, an angel ring, and some sort of polearm. I'll have to run some tests on that weapon of yours kupo!" Neumann said excitedly

"Well…It seems we don't have to buy you anything then." Shara said. "Hey Neumann, what's his job?"

"Spirit slayer kupo" Neumann said

"Spirit slayer?" Never heard of that class before"

"It's no weirder than some of the others we've seen kupo"

"Alright, anyways we should get going" Shara said

Shara, Lancer, and Neumann left for the location Marche was last seen at. Lutia pass, a large snowy mountain with beautiful, shimmering streams that if followed will lead you the land's capital, Bervenia Palace.

"We're here" Shara said, looking up at the enormous mountain

"I do have a question, what did you mean when you said you had never heard of my class before?" Lancer asked

"Well, it may be nothing as we have no human members, other than you of course. Our entire clan is made up of Viera, an all female race I should mention. You and Neumann are the only males in our entire clan, but because we have mostly Viera we have a difficult time countering some of the other clans because of the lack of difference between our classes."

"I see, so basically what I'm getting is that different races get different jobs, correct?"

"Yes, Shara and Neumann confirmed"

"Cool, got it then."

"Monsters incoming" Neumann said while moving up to higher ground.

"Alright, you're our only melee, so you get to stay down here." Shara said while going to follow Neumann.

"Wait what?" Lancer asked

"Oh right, I forgot you're new to all of this. So basically, you're bait, a judge will appear and you have to obey the laws, which are… Ah, no swords, techniques, or damage to animals. Great, alright, now I have an excuse to tell you about law cards. Basically they're cards that when used at the beginning of a battle can either nullify laws, or place some. In this case I'll be using the nullify Damage to Animals, which will allow us to defeat these monsters." Then Shara thrust a card into the air, a bright glow emitted from the origin of her palm, and then ceased to be, the card was gone. "Got it?"

"Yeah, wait, why am I bait?" Lancer asked worried

"Don't worry about it." Shara said winking. Then she ran off to join Neumann leaving Lancer by himself.

"Great, just great." Lancer said

The monsters appeared over the horizon. There was a small flying thing with long hair, it kind of looked like a pixie, then there was a humanoid thing with a red hat, then another with a blue. Then last of all was what looked suspiciously like a dragon, it was red in color, and very very large.

A heavily armored person riding a giant chicken? Appeared and blew a whistle. Suddenly the humanoid with a red hat walked directly to Lancers right, it swung its fist at him, but Lancer ducked and swung his glaive, cutting across the humanoids right shoulder, all the way down to its left leg.

Another humanoid walked directly behind Lancer and unleashed a flurry of blows; however Lancer, unable to dodge or counter them all was struck several times. "Ow" Lancer muttered under his breath.

Then Shara jumped down from a ten foot high or so ledge, and landed with a squat to reduce the impact. She drew back an arrow, at let it loose. It struck the humanoid in the back of its left leg, it grimaced in pain, but didn't fall. Lancer walked around behind the humanoid, spun and crouched, and swung his glaive, sending it reeling. It keeled over and went unconscious. The fairy flew towards the other humanoid and casted a white spell. A symbol appeared above its head, along with the number 3. "What did it do?" Lancer asked

"It casted auto regen kupo." Said Neumann whom had moved several feet since the last time Lancer checked. Neumann pulled out what looked like a musket and fired hitting the fairy directly in the head, sending it back a good foot or so. It collapsed in a heap let out a high pitched noise and fell silent. Lancer heard something behind him, but was too late to dodge, and was kicked in the back by the other humanoid.

"You need to watch for those Goblins, always face them at the end of your turn." Shara said

"Turn?" Lancer asked, but was too late as she had already moved away, notched an arrow and fired at the dragon.

Next the dragon growled and walked towards Lancer, and bellowed out extremely hot fire across the ground. Lancer jumped, but for some reason was unable to do anything else. "Why can't I move?" Lanced yelled to Shara

"It's the queens magic, she keeps us fair by giving us turns to attack." Shara answered

Next Neumann walked further up the mountain, took aim and fired at the dragon, just as Shara had. Lancer found himself able to move again, and walked behind the red-capped goblin. He raised his glaive, and in one smooth motion swung down wards, sending the goblin crumpling into the ground. Next Shara went further behind the red dragon, and unleashed a shot, at it. The dragon dodged, and continued facing towards her. Neumann shot at the dragon, hitting it in the leg. The dragon hunkered down, it looked weak. It walked closer to Shara and blew fire in her general direction. Shara jumped over it with ease. Next it was Lancers turn. He ran towards the dragon, and thrust his glaive straight into its back, finishing it off. Suddenly the judge disappeared just as fast as it came.

"You did well, especially for your first battle." Shara said while putting her bow away.

"Thanks, now let's go find Ritz" Lancer said

"Agreed, kupo" Neumann said

They continued through the pass, but still had only seen ice bombs, of which they dispatched with ease.

"We need to hurry, or by the time we find them they'll have already finished the battle." Shara said while increasing her pace

"Then let's go" Lancer said, also increasing his pace.

They continued running, occasionally stopping so Neumann could catch up, until they heard clangs of metal. Lancer ran up the hill towards the fight.

"Don't do this Marche! This world is better. We have nothing in the real world. I won't allow you to send us back!" A girl with pink hair said

"It's too late Ritz…This is the last one…" Suddenly the entire surrounding area grayed out, and then the boy Lancer recognized as Marche was gone.

Shara ran up past Lancer, and straight to Ritz, "are you okay?" she asked

"Yes, I'm fine, but I couldn't stop him…Wait, who is that?" Ritz said, motioning towards Lancer

"He's like you Ritz" Shara said

Ritz walked over to Lancer and said, "Hi, I'm Ritz, and WE have a lot to talk about."

 _ **So, what did you think? Don't forget to leave a review, I can only get better with feedback, oh and writing a turn based battle is much harder than it sounds, because common sense no longer applies.**_


End file.
